The Magical Best Friends
by PinkElephants5
Summary: When four best friends discover that they are no longer 100% human, How will they function their everyday lives. Faberittana Friendship Puckleberry, Fuinn, Samtana, and Bartie Relationships
1. Information

Magical Best Friends

Characters Background

**Name:** Rachel Berry

**Age: **16

**Birthday:** December 18, 1994

**Magical Being: **Mermaid

**Powers:** Luring with Voice, Reads Minds, Freeze Things.

**Boyfriend: **Noah Puckerman

rachel_as_mermaid/set?id=118115915

**Name: **Quinn Fabray

**Age:** 16

**Birthday: **March 18, 1995

**Magical Being: **Angel

**Powers: **Voice of an Angel, Read Minds, Heal.

**Boyfriend: **Finn Hudson

quinn_as_an_angel/set?id=118116909

**Name: **Santana Lopez

**Age: **16

**Birthday: **June 18, 1995

**Magical Being: **Devil

**Powers: **Trick with Voice, Read Minds, Fire Power.

**Boyfriend: **Sam Evans

santana_as_devil/set?id=118118426

**Name:** Brittany Pierce

**Age: **16

**Birthday: **September 18, 1994

**Magical Being: **Fairy

**Powers: **Voice, Read Minds, Move with the Mind.

**Boyfriend: **Artie Abrams

brittany_as_fairy/set?id=118120127


	2. The Change

**Author's Note: Okay last time I forgot that the girls are all cheerios they just don't have wear their uniforms everyday. Also they have always been best friends. Shelby has always been in Rachel's life. Finally Beth never happened. **

* * *

Rachel's POV

'Thank God it's Friday and I get to hang out with my girls for are weekly sleepovers and tonight it's at my house. Since my Dads are away and my Mom is busy with VA' "Rachel Come you have school" Rachel Father Hiram called breaking her out of her thoughts. "Coming Dad" Rachel yelled finishing the few touches on her makeup. Rachel goes downstairs and kisses her dad's goodbye, grabs an apple and hops in her convertible camaro and drives to Quinn's house. Once she is there she honks the horn and Quinn comes out.

"Hey Q"

"Hey Rach, guess what I finished are costumes for our glee performance with San and Britt."

"Awesome" Then I started driving to Santana's House. Once there Santana came out muttering in Spanish.

"Hey Chicas, we better hurry to Britt's if we still want coffee" We went off to Brittany's and Brittany came out bubbly.

"Lets gets are Coffee!" Santana screamed

When the girls got there coffee they all thought it tasted funny but never said anything. They had Glee all day today because they were performing for the whole school all day. The teachers could bring students down or the students could just go. They were opening with a group number which was Don't Stop Believing. Then Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany went to Change while Mike was dancing.

* * *

(Rachel in **Bold**, Quinn in _Italics_, Santana is Underline, Brittany in **_Italics Bold_**, and all is in **Underline Bold**)

**I come home in the morning light  
My ****mother**** says when you gonna live your life right**  
_Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls they want to have fun_  
**Oh girls just want to have fun**

The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells what you gonna do with your life  
**_Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
But girls they want to have fun_**  
**Oh girls just want to have**

**That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun  
**  
**Some boys take a beautiful girl**  
_And hide her away from the rest of the world_  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
**_Oh girls they want to have fun  
_****Oh girls just want to have**

**That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun,  
They want to have fun,  
They want to have fun...**

The Crowd goes wild. The girls run backstage to get ready for the next number while Finn, Puck, Sam, and Artie sing a song.

* * *

**(Rachel:)**  
Every weeks the same  
Stuck in school's so lame  
My parents say that I'm lazy  
Getting up at 8 AM's crazy

**(Brittany:)**  
Tired of being told what to do  
So unfair  
So uncool

**(Quinn:)**  
The day's too long  
And I'm holding on  
'til I hear the bell ring

**(Mercedes:)**  
'cause that's time when we're gonna  
(Time when we're gonna)

**(All:)**  
Breakout  
Let the party start  
We're gonna stay out  
Gonna break some hearts  
We're gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart  
Uh oh, all over again.  
We're gonna wake up everyone we know  
We're gonna have some fun, gonna lose control  
Feels so good, to let go-oh-oh.

**(Santana:)**  
Hangin' out's just somethin' we like to do  
My friends and the mess we get into  
These are the lessons that we choose  
Not a book full of things we'll never use

**(All:)**  
Breakout  
Let the party start  
We're gonna stay out  
Gonna break some hearts  
We're gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart  
Uh oh, all over again.  
We're gonna wake up everyone we know  
We're gonna have some fun, gonna lose control  
Feels so good, to let go-oh-oh.

**(Tina:)**  
I wish it would never end,  
Spending time with my friends.  
Oh with my friends!

**(All:)**  
Breakout  
Let the party start  
We're gonna stay out  
Gonna break some hearts  
We're gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart  
Uh oh, all over again.  
We're gonna wake up everyone we know  
We're gonna have some fun, gonna lose control  
Feels so good, to let go-oh-oh.

Breakout  
Let the party start  
We're gonna stay out  
Gonna break some hearts  
We're gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart  
Uh oh, all over again.  
We're gonna wake up everyone we know  
We're gonna have some fun, gonna lose control  
Feels so good, to let go-oh-oh.

Everyone in the audience enjoyed the number, they were dancing to themselves. After that the guys came out and did a number, Blaine had a solo. Rachel had a solo, she sang My Man. They did another group number. Then finally the girls came out for the final number.

* * *

**All:**  
Half past twelve

**Rachel:**  
And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone  
How I hate to spend the evening on my own

**All:**  
Autumn winds

**Quinn:**  
Blowing outside the window as I look around the room  
And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom

**Mercedes:**  
There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer

**All:**  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day

**All:**  
Movie stars

**Santana:**  
Find the end of the rainbow, with a fortune to win  
It's so different from the world I'm living in

**All:**  
Tired of T.V.

**Tina:**  
I open the window and I gaze into the night  
But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight

**Brittany:**  
There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer

**All:**  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight...  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight...

**Rachel:**  
There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer

**All:**  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a

They bowed and walked off stage.

* * *

Afterwards they all met up in the choir room. Puck went over and wrapped his arms around Rachel.

"Babe you did awesome! You looked hot in those costumes too." He said before stealing a kiss. Mr. Shue finally came back in.

"You guys did fantastic! Girls your group numbers were outstanding." Mr. Shue said and then dismissed them. The girls all went back to Rachel's since it was there weekly sleepover and her Dads were away. When they got there Rachel went to get them a drink and when she touched the water she surrounded by it. It encased her. Meanwhile Santana was out back getting the campfire ready for smores and when she lit the fire, she was encased in it. Inside Quinn was upstairs getting the first aid get because things tended to get out of hand with the camp fire and when she touched the first aid kit. It was like the heavens opened, this white light encased her. While as Brittany was outside in the garden, practicing new choreography for the cheerios. When all the sudden the flowers shot up and encased her. When the flowers disappeared she looked down at herself she was a Fairy. When the fire vanished Santana saw she really looked like the Devil only female. When the water around her disappeared she dropped to the ground and she was a Mermaid. Upstairs Quinn was looking at herself in the mirror she had a halo above her head and wings, she was an Angel. She ran to the kitchen to see Rachel on the floor, with Santana and Brittany helping her up to chair. They all looked at each other in shock.


End file.
